Classic Kart
The Classic Kart is the kart model used by all the playable characters in Crash Team Racing. Each character drives in a kart with a distinct color to differentiate them from each other. The Classic Kart is a basic kart, rimmed with gold or silver pipe-work that holds the body together, although in-game, the pipe-work is in the exact same color as the kart itself. This is merely done to get the game to perform well, as higher-detailed models for the karts, which fo use silver pipe-work, are featured in the Character Select screen for Adventure Mode, as well as cutscenes for the bosses. It also features two large, silver exhaust pipes. The kart naturally returns in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled, a remake of Crash Team Racing. Unlike in its first appearance, the kart is heavily customizable, as players can choose which body, wheels and colors their kart should use, and can even further decorate them with stickers and body-specific decals. The default set, branded "Classic", also has five new decals, and the game includes fifteen paint jobs that reflect the Classic Kart's original fifteen colors from Crash Team Racing. The Classic Kart has received some minor changes, appearing as a mixture of the original artwork and the in-game models of Crash Team Racing. While the pipe-work for the karts are in a different color like in the old artwork, the tires are short and wide like in the old models. Additionally, a pentagonal emblem is placed on front of the kart, which is unique to the Nitro-Fueled redesign. An extra variant known as the Retro Kart appears in the PlayStation 4 version of Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled, which appears to be a polygonal version to emulate a nostalgic, retro-like feeling. However, the Classic Kart is only available as eight Kart Sets, separate from the other Kart customization options, with each being colored after the karts from the eight default characters. Despite this, its Retro Wheels can still be applied to any other body. Kart Parts These are all the available parts in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled that form the Classic Kart set. Decals Paint Jobs Gallery ''Crash Team Racing'' Doctor Neo Cortex 4.jpg|Artwork of Neo Cortex in his red kart Coco in her kart.jpg|Artwork of Coco in her pink kart Dingodile.jpeg|Artwork of Dingodile in his olive kart Polarkart.png|Artwork of Polar in his aqua kart Crash Team Racing Pura.png|Artwork of Pura in his purple kart Rooctr.png|Artwork of Ripper Roo in his orange kart Papukart.png|Artwork of Papu Papu in his yellow kart PSOGL2 003.JPG|Artwork of Komodo Joe in his mustard-colored kart Pinstripekart.png|Artwork of Pinstripe in his charcoal-colored kart Fakecrashkart.png|Artwork of Fake Crash. in his blue-grey kart CTR Crash In-Kart (Front).png|Crash's in-game model, in his blue kart CTR N. Cortex In-Kart (Front).png|Cortex's in-game model, in his red kart CTR Tiny In-Kart (Front).png|Tiny's in-game model, in his green kart CTR Coco In-Kart (Front).png|Coco's in-game model, in her pink kart CTR N. Gin In-Kart (Front).png|N. Gin's in-game model, in his violet kart CTR Dingodile In-Kart (Front).png|Dingodile's in-game model, in his olive kart CTR Polar In-Kart (Front).png|Polar's in-game model, in his aqua kart CTR Pura In-Kart (Front).png|Pura's in-game model, in his purple kart CTR Ripper Roo In-Kart (Front).png|Ripper Roo in-game model, in his orange kart CTR Papu Papu In-Kart (Front).png|Papu Papu's in-game model, in his yellow kart CTR Komodo Joe In-Kart (Front).png|Komodo Joe's in-game model, in his mustard-colored kart CTR Pinstripe In-Kart (Front).png|Pinstripe's in-game model, in his charcoal-colored kart Penta penguin.png|Penta's in-game model, in his white kart CTR Fake Crash In-Kart (Front).png|Fake Crash in-game model, in his blue-grey kart CTR N. Tropy In-Kart (Front).png|N. Tropy's in-game model, in his sky blue kart ''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled'' Ctrnitrofuel bg.jpg|Crash, Coco and Cortex from the preliminary artwork of Nitro-Fueled. NF-RipperRoo.png|Artwork of Ripper Roo in the Classic Kart with an Orange Paint Job. NFDingodile.png|Dingodile in the Classic Kart with an Olive Paint Job. Nitro-FueledCrunch.png|Crunch Bandicoot in the Classic Kart with a Green Paint Job. NFN.Trance.png|N. Trance in the Classic Kart with a Blue Paint Job. Nitro-FueledZam.png|Zam in the Classic Kart with a Nitros Oxide Indigo Paint Job. Nitro-FueledZem.png|Zem in the Classic Kart with a Trikee Orange Paint Job. Tawna CTR Nitro Fueled.png|Tawna in the Classic Kart with a Tawna Pink Paint Job. NFMeg.png|Megumi in the Classic Kart with a Megumi White Paint Job. Trivia *The karts in Crash Team Racing actually uses 2D sprites for its wheels that always faces the front and change depending on the camera angle, a technique similarly used for the characters in Mario Kart 64. This trick is being used by the developers to minimize performance issues during races, as the character select screen of Adventure Mode and cutscenes do feature fully-modeled wheels. See Also fr:Kart Classique Category:Cars Category:Vehicles